LatLiech: Flowers
by sweetsnow73
Summary: From the kinkmeme I gave the prompt a try! Lili gets some flowers from a over enthusiastic suitor.


Her work day was short, so she rushed home. Her brother was going to be coming over for a visit so she wanted to hurry. Her front door was slightly ajar and she thought that was odd, she slowly opened it and saw the flowers.

From wall to wall there were lilly of the valley's. She reaches out with a unsure hand and touches the nearest stalk. Her bag lands with a thud as she takes it in. Thousands of plants, with what would be tens of thousands of tiny bell blossoms. Her windows were open and she heard someone in the kitchen. She was about to say something when the air she took into speak choked her and she ran for the door.

The faint scent was multiplied for each bloom and she needed a moment to catch her breath. She coughed and she heard someone move beside her. She knew it was Vash and his hand was patting her back.

"B-brother..."

"Ah, slow breaths Li'." he rubs her back When she can take a clean breath of air they walk back towards the front door.

"I moved some of them outside," he gestures to behind her house, "but ah...I'll go move move if you-"

"No, no! That's alright I was just..." this time it's much more manageable. She didn't want to bother her brother about this, he'd already gone out of his way once!

"I'll move some more it's-" She shakes her head and eventually they end up moving more plants outside together, when the inside of the house is finally cleared enough they sit down.

"Where did they come from brother?"

That's when she gets the card. It's hand written and is signed by Ravis. His penmanship is short, his words don't run into each other and each word is spaced appropriately from each other.

Never haven given the Baltic nation much thought before Lili was surprised to find that the flowers in her living room were from him. She looks up at her brother, confused and he shrugs.

"Should at least tell him that he nearly killed you. Act of international aggression and all..."

She can't tell if it's a joke on Vash's part. He seems annoyed, probably having gotten the onslaught of suffocation from opening her door before her.

"I'm sorry..." that must have been awful.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize. I'd make _him _if I were you but," he trails off and his thoughts are left a secret. She rereads the card and looks around her.

Ravis certainly made passionate confessions.

And all the man wanted was a _date._

She thought about it that night, when she was up reading her book. It wouldn't be bad, he had always been rather quiet at meetings and the youngest looking of the Baltic three. She hadn't brought up the idea of actually accepting his offer for a date to her brother. She had been afraid that it would cause Vash to start one of his strange speeches. There was a meeting next week and by then, Ravis would have his answer then.

When it's finally time for the meeting they arrive promptly, which is to say, early. Vash leads the way and she is content to follow. At her seat was (thankfully) one sprig of the flower that had flooded her home. She looks around for the nation that left it. Vash begins to unpack his bag and mutters to himself. Distracted for the most part.

Perfect timing when she spots him. He's talking to the taller two, the ones they call his brothers. Under his arm are a few books and files. The brunette laughs about something, the blond chuckles and Ravis looks nervous. But they part ways.

It was do or die, she tells herself as she makes a bee line for him.

When he finally notices her coming towards him he seems to panic slightly. But he was already near a corner and only ends up shuffling into it more so.

...

"Mr. Latvia," she smiles, she doesn't know it but it warms his heart. Always the pinnacle of grace and civility. Normally he would have watched her walk, as she walked so beautifully but this time she had walked _to_ him. Talking to him. He shouldn't be so nervous. He has survived much in his life. Faced down enemies on the battle field but in this, the matters of his heart, he was lost. His novels have given him unrealistic expectations. He knows this for two reasons: romance novels are notorious for not being realistic and that nothing could compare to the reality that was the personification of the Principality of Liechtenstein, and her...

well..._her_ ness

Her voice is soft, unlike the voices of the people he has to be surrounded by, which would leave him with migraines at the end of the day. It is also something he so seldom hears, because her brother does so much talking for the both of them. It's like hearing a rare bird song in spring.

"Mr. Latvia, are you alright?" She's a little confused, and he shakes him head and tries to smile to her.

"Ah yes..." but he's left without words as to what he should say.

She bends her head down slightly and wrings her hands.

"I-In regards to the proposition, I would very much like to reply in the affirmative." They both look around and notice more than a few eyes on them. He tries to push this aside. "Very well, then...ah...my people will be in contact with your people." They share a moment, looking into each others eyes. He doesn't know what will come of this but he's hopeful. They part ways and soon the loud voice of America gets the meeting started.

…

It's not until the third date that she finally has the courage to tell him that he doesn't need to send so many flowers. But by then he was able to show his affections in other ways so they weren't missed that much. She would much rather have his kisses than the flowers any day.

* * *

So someone is posting things about the kink meme on tumblr and I saw this prompt:

_Prompt: Liechtenstein/Latvia, flowers._

_Preferably, with Lily (lily = riri = rihi= Liechtenstein…) of the Valleys. _

__at here: hetalia-kink . livejournal 3274 . html?thread=2524106

and while I know someone filled it already I thought the idea was so cute so I gave it a try.


End file.
